Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5n}{3n} + \dfrac{3p - 4}{3n}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{5n + 3p - 4}{3n}$